Dead Air
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Eight Episode, Dead Air.
1. Your Edification

AN: This episode is now on my list of favorites, mainly for the humor. So here are a few chapters, I hope you enjoy them! This first one is meant to be light, all the movie quotes are in italics, bonus points of you can name the movies in your review :)

_**

* * *

Ducky**__: Lets hope there are no movie references that require your edification. I'd hate for your ego to write a check your body cant cash. _

* * *

Tim entered the bull pen and took in a long deep breath. "Ah. _I love the smell of napalm in the morning….smells like victory." _

Tony rolled his eyes, and had fresh motivation that morning to follow Doctors orders. He began to type away at his computer as if his friend said nothing.

It was right then Ziva entered with a smile.

Tim couldn't resist. "_Of all the gin joints in all the towns and all the world, she walks into mine_."

She was only momentarily confused before remembering the plan they'd conspired the night before. "_You had me at hello_ McGee."

Tony let his expression speak for itself before opening up his Instant Messaging program.

"**It's not going to work you know." **

Ziva responded promptly. **"**_**You talkin' to me?"**_

"Hey Ziva, can I borrow a pen, I cant seem to find any of mine."

"Certainly McGee." She tossed one over to him.

Tony watched the exchange and cringed in anticipation for the next line.

"_I gave her my heart, she gave me a pen." _

Tony stood up in protest.

"_Go ahead…make my day_." McGee smirked at his show of frustration.

"Be glad to." Gibbs appeared and his presence quieted two of his agents while the other seemed to be giving his best attempt at sign language; only Gibbs couldn't dignify it with a response. "When you two are done torturing DiNozzo, grab your gear…crime scene near Anacostia."

They arrived at the scene and it wasn't long before it started again.

"_I see dead people_." Palmer arrived with a smile, only it quickly faded at the glare Tony started to give him.

"I see you are not taking the bait Anthony, I am proud of you. Remember_, failure is not an option_."

Tony kept his cool at the continued torture and did as he was told. The only time it seemed to relent was when Gibbs was around, so he decided to stay as close to him as possible. It was only after Gibbs almost spilled his coffee twice that he took in his Agents expression and thought long and hard before joining in on the fun.

"_Why so serious?" _


	2. You Didnt Like Me Then

AN: Bit more somber with this one.

_**

* * *

Tony**__: I'd hate for you to completely relapse. _

_**Ziva**__: You didn't like me then. _

_

* * *

_

All this reminiscing about the past had dredged up memories Tony would have rather left forgotten. One being that Ziva had replaced someone…someone he cared about. Someone who didn't deserve to die.

That and it had been five years to the day.

He figured everyone else might have realized but it seemed like any other day at the office. And that bothered him more than it had in years past.

"You are more quiet than usual yes?"

"Lost my voice remember?"

"My memory is just fine thank you."

"Is it?" He snapped and stood up to leave with no explanation, leaving Ziva dumbfounded at his desk.

She looked towards her remaining teammates for an answer only none came. Gibbs simply motioned that he'd handle it and left without a word.

He somehow knew where he'd find his Senior Agent.

"You hide in the bathroom as a kid too DiNozzo?"

"I don't hide."

"Really? Sure looks that way to me."

"This coming from the guy who spends half his time in a dark basement?"

Gibbs nodded towards him but said nothing.

"Sorry boss…nothing wrong with dark basements…I just uh, I've just got a lot of my mind. That's not an excuse I know. Just trying to explain myself." He listened to the characteristic silence. "Can I go now?"

"This isn't detention DiNozzo."

"Sure feels like it." He pulled at his collar a little before moving towards the door. It wasn't until his hand turned the knob when Gibbs words changed his course.

"I was there too, ya know."

"I know boss."

"And I remember it every damn day."

"I know."

"And Ziva," he pointed towards the door. "Didn't pull the trigger."

"I know…"

"Well you sure as hell aren't acting like it."

"I know."

"Tell me DiNozzo, what _don't_ you know?"

"How to stop missing her."

Gibbs shook his head. "You won't."

Tony figured he was speaking from experience and didn't pry any further. "Bet Kate would have a field day with these bathroom conferences. She would've never crossed the plain in a million years."

Gibbs managed a smile before slapping Tony on the back of the head without warning.

"Hey, what was that for?"

Gibbs smiled to himself before opening the door and walking out. "For Kate."


	3. Putting On A Show

_**Tony:**__ Compared to the Ziva I shared a bed with five years ago yeah…_

_**McGee**__: You guys were undercover…you were just putting on a show…you were just putting on a show right?_

_

* * *

_

"I do not kiss and tell McLovin…"

He scoffed. "Since when?"

"Since now."

"Come on, first you tell Abby that you slept on the couch in Paris, then Ziva tells me you slept on the bed…there's only one logical conclusion."

"Only one?" Tony smirked.

McGee took another approach. "Fine. I'll ask Gibbs."

"What? You're gonna tattle tale?"

"Not unless you tell me."

"So you've reverted to black mail now? You know what fine? Tell Dad…what's he gonna do? Ground me?"

"You do realize you just referred to Gibbs as your Dad?"

"I was sticking with the tatter tale metaphor."

"Whatever. He's gonna be in any minute. You sure you don't want to spill?"

"And let you black mail me? I'd rather be tarred and feathered…"

"That can be arranged." Gibbs made his way through the bull pen until Tim stepped into his path. "Need something McGee?"

The slight irritation in Gibbs voice caused him to hesitate but only for a moment. "Yes, boss. Actually I wanted your opinion on something."

"_My_ opinion?"

"Yes." He watched Gibbs annoyance grow by the second. "Paris."

"Paris?"

"I was thinking about vacationing there next year. I know you've visited there so I was curious what you thought?"

"What I thought?" Gibbs wasn't hiding his skepticism.

"Yes. I've already surveyed Tony and Ziva…they said it's everything people say about it. Romantic sparks. Love in the air."

Tony watched in silent anticipation.

"You're asking me about romantic sparks?"

"Sure boss. I mean, you have the most experience in the room and…" he almost head slapped himself. "On second thought, I'll just go sit down now."

"Good thought. Wish it was your first one."

Tony rolled his way over to McGee's desk after Gibbs left for a coffee run.

"Don't say a word."

"I wasn't gonna say anything."

Tim turned to face him. "Look, the fact that you slept with Ziva doesn't surprise me. In fact, I don't know what's more shocking? That she actually gave in or that you're actually keeping quiet about it."

"McGoo, I'm hurt. Not that what you're saying is true…cuz it isn't. But if it was, it would be very hurtful."

It was then Tim's mood changed in a moment. "Just promise me you're not gonna hurt her."

Tony thought for a moment, unprepared for the switch. "Why would you say that?"

"Because what we have here is a great thing…the team…and if Dad finds out, it's liable to break up the family…and yeah, I'm still working with the tattle tale metaphor too…"

Tony didn't smile. "I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that."

"That's the thing Tony…" he read him like a book. "You already have."


	4. Bad Calls Hurt Everyone

AN: For those unfamiliar with baseball, there is a contrversery over whether or not instant replay should be aloud to overturn certain calls during a game. That said, enjoy!

* * *

_**Tony:**__ Bad calls hurt everyone. _

_

* * *

__  
_

"What do you think boss?"

Gibbs wasn't used to open ended questions but chose to humor his Agent.

"Think we made do without it before. We can make do without it now."

Tony wasn't apt to disagree with Gibbs on a regular basis but this was hitting too close to home. "We made do without penicillin too boss. Now look at us. Progress is a good thing."

"Says who?"

"Says progress. I mean come on. Today's case would have taken us weeks years ago…admit it."

Gibbs didn't respond.

"See? Silence speaks volumes. An entire team's season should not come down to the possibility of human error…"

Ziva chimed in next. "Human error is part of life yes? Does it not add a certain, uncertainty to the game?"

"An uncertainty that doesn't have to be there." Tim joined in on the conversation.

"Can I just say that agreeing with you is quite enjoyable Probie?"

"Yes you can."

"Agreeing with you is quite enjoyable."

Ziva stifled a laugh. "You two are acting like children. I do not think any game should be decided by rewinding a video."

"But a murderers life should? How is that fair?"

Ziva quickly realized that logical when to illogical quickly with Tony. "There is no talking with you."

Gibbs agreed as he watched the two Agents high five each other. "Why do you think I started slapping the back of his head?"


End file.
